With her blood on my hands
by Caboose21
Summary: During the Pein fight, Hinata's body gets taken control of and attacks Naruto. Naruto has to make a decision he will alway hate himself for. AFter Pein dies, Naruto is given one wish, and he chooses to go back in time to before it all happened. Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1 Can I go on with her blood?

AN: I ended doing Fulfilling the Fourth's Wish, but I will continue with Flame of Desire. I was writing chapter 9 when this idea came to me. I liked it so I decided to put it up. This will be much more violent than anything I will ever write. This chapter is Dark, and depressing dont hate me for what Naruto is forced to do in this chapter. (This is taking place during the Pein Fight. You'll notice the differences soon enough. I added one power to Pein for Naruto and him to fight. It is for this reason you may despise me. I promise this story will get better after this chapter. The song for this chapter is This is War. By 30 seconds to mars

Chapter 1 With your blood on my hands can I go on?

"Die!" Kakashi shouted as he plunged chidori into Pein. Kakashi felt blood pouring over his hand. His closed eyes turned up into a smile. He opened them and was shocked to see her there. There with his hand through her chest was Kurenai. She coughed out blood. Behind her Kakashi saw Pein.

"Kurenai I'm sorry." Kakashi said with tears streaming down his face.

"Kakashi. I-I-I love-" Kurenai started but her eyes glazed over midsentence.

"Kurenai. I know you love Asuma. I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I will not let this bastard take your son away from this world.

"This child?" Pein said holding up a small child with red eyes

"You bastard put him down!"

"Catch." Pein said and tossed the child.

Kakashi ran, but he was pushed back by Pein's jutsu. The baby landed on his head and there was a sickening crack.

"FUCKER!" Kakashi said and ran at him once again, he was pushed back again

Kakashi did handsigns as he flew backward. "Flying Chidori!" He said and a stream of electicity escaped his hands and separated into many different streams. It though was shot backward and it electrocuted Kakashi. Kakashi collapsed, panting hard. He was on his hands and knees with his face down. He raised his face and looked at Pein as Pein raised his hand, holding a kunai. 'Move, move move move!" Kakashi screamed in his mind as the kunai slowly made its way towards him. Kakashi's eyes locked onto Kurenai's face. She had tears on her face, and her face was a face of pain and sadness. 'Asuma. I'm sorry.' Kakashi though as the Kunai stabbed him straight through his face. Kakashi collapsed as blood poured from his face.

"Come nine-tails. How many of your people must I kill before I get my prize!" Pein said and disappeared

Right after pein was gone, Naruto appeared next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei. I'm sorry I was late." Naruto said as tears welled in his eyes. Naruto lowered his eyes, and saw the child. He was filled with rage.

"The child was barely 2 years old! Pein you fucker! I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto said and jumped into the air.

(Pein vs Naruto! Most of this fight is the same except Pein doesn't put chakra rods into Naruto, instead Naruto has a blade keeping him stuck on the ground. Hinata appears)

"Hm. A Hyuuga, interesting." Pein said with a chuckle

"RUN! Hinata he'll kill you!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto shut up. If I die, then I die protecting you. Isn't it you who teaches us to lay our lives on the line to protect our precious people. Let me do this. Just sit back and watch me kill this bastard. I want him dead. He killed Kurenai and her son, he deserves this." Hinata said and pulled the blade from Naruto.

"Hinata, let's both take him down. He killed Kakashi and Jiraiya. I want this fucker dead." Naruto said standing as the Kyuubi's chakra healed him

The two charged and began to push Pein into a defence, soon Pein was against the wall. Pein unleashed his Jutsu and pushed the two of them away. He then looked at Hinata and mumbled "control." Hinata stiffened and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto run!" Hinata said as she charged him.

"Woah Hinata!" Naruto said as he dodged her attacks.

"Naruto. I can't control myself. Kill me I don't want to hurt you." Hinata said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't kill you." Naruto said he then kicked her away.

She coughed, but stood again and charged him. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. Naruto dodged it, but Hinata was right behind him and she punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He stumbled away.

"Please Naruto. The longer this goes, the more contol he'll have."

"Frog Jutsu: Oil of Glue." Naruto said and all round him oil appeared. It seeped underneath Hinata freezing her in place.

"Do it now Naruto!" Hinata screamed

"NO!"

"Naruto! I'll help you" Shikimaru said and his shadow stretched to Hinata. Before it reached him, though Pein was behind Shikimaru. Pein stabbed Shikimaru in the head, and Shikimaru collapsed dead.

"You bastard." Naruto said running at him

Naruto was pushed back towards Hinata. She pulled a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the arm.

"Naruto. Please kill me!" Hinata said as she pulled the kunai back

Naruto pulled out his kunai and got ready to stab her.

"Naruto do it." The blade entered Hinata's chest.

"Hinata I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Naruto. I'm glad that I at least died by you're hand. Naruto I love you." Hinata said and died. Naruto looked down at his hands and saw her blood on his hands.

"Love leads to Pain. Now do you see Naruto? Love is foolish." Pein said

"Shut up." Naruto said as red chakra appeared around him

"I loved her!"

"Why did you never tell her Kit!" a mouth appeared in the chakra said.

"I don't know. It's too late now."

"I'll fucking kill this bastard." A voice said from the air

A young woman appeared. She had long black hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a black gown. She had a long blade in her arms.

"My lady!" The mouth said

"My knight, Kyuubi!" the woman said

The two didn't have time to say much, as Pein coughed up blood.

"Hahaha. Looks like my clone found you're true body. Pein you've been playing with the rules of the world. You've caused to much trouble." The woman said as Pein's body disappeared

"My lady." The mouth said, as Naruto collapsed.

"Shit!" The woman said

She rested her hands onto Naruto. She grimanced.

"There's too much damage. All I'll be able to do is heal him enough to get him to make his wish."

She did as she said and Naruto's eyes opened

"Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the world, Kami-sama has given you one wish, what will you have it be?"

"I want to go back. Go back to before all this, before the academy, back to when I first met Hinata. I want to change it all before this happens again."

"As you wish." The woman said and the world faded to black

Naruto opened his eyes staring at a small girl. Her eyes were burned into his mind, he remembered it all. He looked down at his hands and saw her blood on his hands once again.

"I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" Naruto said and collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2 Hyuuga and Fox

AN: So you know, Hiashi's wife is still alive right now, but she's getting weaker and is about to die. Also I agree with you, **Lord Anubi Judge of the Dead**, Naruto shouldn't have the jutsus he had when he was a sage. He wont even get the toad summon contract till later. The only thing is Naruto will be very smart. He'll learn the Kage Bunshin Jutsu much earlier, as he has memories of how to do it. He'll also start learning the Rasengan, but it'll take awhile for him to finally do it. Also Hiashi is very nice! Please Review. Song for this chapter is Wine Red by The Hush Sound.

Chapter 2 Hyuuga and Fox

The Hokage watched Naruto from his crystal ball. When Naruto collapsed he called Anbu to take him to the hospital. What he didn't expect was the Hyuuga princess to jump onto one of the Anbu and ask him to take her with. The Anbu agreed hesitatingly but he did. When the Anbu arrived, they took him to a room. The nurses there refused to take a look at him. This angered The Hokage who had just arrived, needless to say many nurses were fired that day. The Hokage sat next to Naruto as Hinata sat in his lap.

"Hokage-sama will he awake soon?" The white-haired Anbu said

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Shikimaru, Toshiro-san (Kurenai's son), and most you my hime." Naruto mumbled

"What is he talking about?" The anbu said removing his mask. "How does he know my name?"

"I don't know. I intend to find out though. Please go get Inoichi-san, and you might as well get Hiashi-san also. It's time he took his daughter home." Sarutobi said and Kakashi disappeared

"No Hokage-sama, I stay till he wake." Hinata said

"Hinata-chan. You must not. Some things will happen here thatll be frightening."

"If he goes through it I will to. I was the last thing he saw I want to be first thing he sees." Hinata said and looked back at Naruto

"Naruto is lucky to have someone like you near him." Sarutobi said lifting Hinata and placing her on the bed with Naruto. Hinata reached forward and touched Naruto's head and began to pet his hair. Sarutobi sat there watching the clouds in the sky. 'heh sometimes I wish I was a cloud.' Sarutobi thought much like one pineapple haired boy did. They sat like that till Hiashi and Inoichi entered the room. They were closely followed by the same Anbu.

"Hinata! I was so worried! Don't you dare leave me for so long again." Hiashi said running to her and lifting her up and kissing her cheeks.

"Sorry father." Hinata said

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Inoichi said with a smile.

"Yes. Naruto is being plagued by something, I need you to search his mind for what is wrong. If possible erase it, if not put barriers up so it wont affect him as much."

"Yes Hokage-sama. Mind-Walk Jutsu." Inoichi said and collapsed

Inoichi entered a small room. It was pitch black in the room. There was the sound of dripping water, and the sound of laughter. The laugh was warm and gently. There was a door on the far side of the room. In the doorway was an older Naruto. Naruto waved to Inoichi. Inoichi came up to him. Naruto without a word walked away, Inoichi followed. Naruto led Inoichi to a room where a man with long red hair sat. The man's eyes were shut, and he was humming a tune. There was a crash behind him and a claw appeared, it moved to smash the man, but the man held up his hand and stopped the claw. His eye's opened to reveal golden eyes.

"Hello. Inoichi-sama. What can I do for you?" the man said

"um, who are you, and what is with that claw."

"Tsk. That's hard to answer. I can't show you who I am and you wouldn't believe me if I did. Screw it might as well. The claw is the Kyuubi, but I am also the Kyuubi."

"What?"

"I'll explain later, but for now go back out, Naruto will lead you. I am sorry but he can't speak for his mind is not here, it is in the place I will take you. When I do I need you to seal a certain memory. I'll tell you which one right when it comes. Return immediately here once you get Hiashi. You are to bring Hiashi with you."

Inoichi followed Naruto and he then reversed the jutsu. He was gone for no more than a minute and Hiashi was just planning to go.

"Hiashi-sama. Please stay. Kyuubi-san wishes to talk with you. I don't think he's the Kyuubi we know. He seems to be fighting the Kyuubi that attacked us. I think it has something to do with the fourth's Seal. Please come with me." Inoichi said

"Sure. Might as well. Wait here Hinata." Hiashi said placing her in the arms of the white haired Anbu. As soon as she was in his arms she took off his mask.

"No mask. It scary." Hinata said getting a laugh from the man

"Let's go Hiashi-sama." Inoichi said putting a hand on Hiashi's head.

"Mind-Walk Jutsu."

The two of them were back in the room with the Kyuubi. The claw was on the floor unmoving and the man sat on the paw. When he saw the two he stood and put his hand on the wall behind him. The wall disappeared to reveal a pathway. The man walked towards the path and gestured for the two to follow. They did, and after awhile they were met with a gruesome battlefield. It was only recognizable as Konoha, because of the Hokage Mountain. There was a head added in that neither of them recognized, but they assumed it was the Hokage that would take Sarutobi's place. They entered the battlefield to see:

"Die!" Kakashi shouted as he plunged chidori into Pein. Kakashi felt blood pouring over his hand. His closed eyes turned up into a smile. He opened them and was shocked to see her there. There with his hand through her chest was Kurenai. She coughed out blood. Behind her Kakashi saw Pein.

"Kurenai I'm sorry." Kakashi said with tears streaming down his face.

"Kakashi. I-I-I love-" Kurenai started but her eyes glazed over midsentence.

"Kurenai. I know you love Asuma. I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I will not let this bastard take your son away from this world.

"This child?" Pein said holding up a small child with red eyes

"You bastard put him down!"

"Catch." Pein said and tossed the child.

Kakashi ran, but he was pushed back by Pein's jutsu. The baby landed on his head and there was a sickening crack.

"FUCKER!" Kakashi said and ran at him once again, he was pushed back again

Kakashi did handsigns as he flew backward. "Flying Chidori!" He said and a stream of electicity escaped his hands and separated into many different streams. It though was shot backward and it electrocuted Kakashi. Kakashi collapsed, panting hard. He was on his hands and knees with his face down. He raised his face and looked at Pein as Pein raised his hand, holding a kunai. 'Move, move move move!" Kakashi screamed in his mind as the kunai slowly made its way towards him. Kakashi's eyes locked onto Kurenai's face. She had tears on her face, and her face was a face of pain and sadness. 'Asuma. I'm sorry.' Kakashi though as the Kunai stabbed him straight through his face. Kakashi collapsed as blood poured from his face.

"Come nine-tails. How many of your people must I kill before I get my prize!" Pein said and disappeared

Right after Pein was gone, Naruto appeared next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei. I'm sorry I was late." Naruto said as tears welled in his eyes. Naruto lowered his eyes, and saw the child. He was filled with rage.

"The child was barely 2 years old! Pein you fucker! I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto said and jumped into the air.

"Kami-sama. What the hell is going on?" Hiashi and Inoichi said together

"This is the world Naruto knows. The world I came from, the world he ended, and the world he wishes to change." The man said

"I don't understand." Hiashi said

"Just wait there's more to see."

(Pein vs Naruto! Most of this fight is the same except Pein doesn't put chakra rods into Naruto, instead Naruto has a blade keeping him stuck on the ground. Hinata appears)

"Wow, Naruto is strong, but can anyone beat this bastard?" Inoichi said

"Hm. A Hyuuga, interesting." Pein said with a chuckle

"RUN! Hinata he'll kill you!" Naruto shouted

"Naruto shut up. If I die, then I die protecting you. Isn't it you who teaches us to lay our lives on the line to protect our precious people. Let me do this. Just sit back and watch me kill this bastard. I want him dead. He killed Kurenai and her son, he deserves this." Hinata said and pulled the blade from Naruto.

"Hinata, let's both take him down. He killed Kakashi and Jiraiya. I want this fucker dead." Naruto said standing as the Kyuubi's chakra healed him

"This is the memory I want you to block. It's keeping him stuck here, but don't do it yet. I have much more to show you both." The man said

The two charged and began to push Pein into a defence, soon Pein was against the wall. Pein unleashed his Jutsu and pushed the two of them away. He then looked at Hinata and mumbled "control." Hinata stiffened and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto run!" Hinata said as she charged him.

"Woah Hinata!" Naruto said as he dodged her attacks.

"Naruto. I can't control myself. Kill me I don't want to hurt you." Hinata said with tears in her eyes.

"I can't kill you." Naruto said he then kicked her away.

She coughed, but stood again and charged him. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at him. Naruto dodged it, but Hinata was right behind him and she punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He stumbled away.

"Please Naruto. The longer this goes, the more contol he'll have."

"Frog Jutsu: Oil of Glue." Naruto said and all round him oil appeared. It seeped underneath Hinata freezing her in place.

"Do it now Naruto!" Hinata screamed

"NO!"

"Naruto! I'll help you" Shikimaru said and his shadow stretched to Hinata. Before it reached him, though Pein was behind Shikimaru. Pein stabbed Shikimaru in the head, and Shikimaru collapsed dead.

"Oh Kami-sama. Shikimaru!" Inoichi said crying Hiashi reached out a hand and let Inoichi cry on his shoulder. Inoichi continued to watch the events unfold.

"You bastard." Naruto said running at him

Naruto was pushed back towards Hinata. She pulled a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the arm.

"Naruto. Please kill me!" Hinata said as she pulled the kunai back

Naruto pulled out his kunai and got ready to stab her.

"Naruto do it." The blade entered Hinata's chest.

"Hinata I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Naruto. I'm glad that I at least died by you're hand. Naruto I love you." Hinata said and died. Naruto looked down at his hands and saw her blood on his hands.

"No!" Hiashi shouted

"Love leads to Pain. Now do you see Naruto? Love is foolish." Pein said

"Shut up." Naruto said as red chakra appeared around him

"I loved her!"

"Why did you never tell her Kit!" a mouth appeared in the chakra said.

"I don't know. It's too late now."

"I'll fucking kill this bastard." A voice said from the air

A young woman appeared. She had long black hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a black gown. She had a long blade in her arms.

"My lady!" The mouth said

"My knight, Kyuubi!" the woman said

The two didn't have time to say much, as Pein coughed up blood.

"Hahaha. Looks like my clone found you're true body. Pein you've been playing with the rules of the world. You've caused to much trouble." The woman said as Pein's body disappeared

"My lady." The mouth said, as Naruto collapsed.

"Shit!" The woman said

She rested her hands onto Naruto. She grimanced.

"There's too much damage. All I'll be able to do is heal him enough to get him to make his wish."

She did as she said and Naruto's eyes opened

"Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the world, Kami-sama has given you one wish, what will you have it be?"

"I want to go back. Go back to before all this, before the academy, back to when I first met Hinata. I want to change it all before this happens again."

"As you wish." The woman said and the world faded to black

"Where was I during this time?" Hiashi and Inoichi said

"You both died. Hiashi you had a explosive tag forced into you. It exploded and showered Hanabi in you're blood. She commited suicide right away. Inoichi you were killed by a fire jutsu that was meant for Ino. It pained her, and she ran away. I do not know what happened to her. There is more for you to see. Inoichi we will start with something that you'll need to stop yourself. I won't show you it all as it would destroy you. But I'm sure you'll understand what happened" The man said

When he said that the scene changed and it showed Ino running. She was running with tears in her eyes, and men were chasing her. It would have been a normal scene for a ninja, but Ino was naked. There were visible cuts on her body. The men were chasing her with lust in their eyes. The scene ended.

"Kyuubi-sama. Tell me was my daughter rap-" Inoichi said but was unable to continue

"Kyuubi-sama was Ino Yamanaka dishonored." Hiashi said placing a hand on Inoichi's shoulder

"To be blunt, Dishonored doesn't even begin to cover what happened to her." Kyuubi said

There was a stifled scream for Inoichi.

"Now then Hiashi." Kyuubi said as the scene changed

"Kami-sama, please let it not be as bad as that!" Hiashi said when he saw his wife on their bed in tears.

She sat there and gave birth to Hanabi, and when she did she breathed her last.

"Hiashi. You should know you're wife will die no matter what you do, but it was what happens next that you must change. You should also know that she was poisoned by someone you trust." Kyuubi said and the scene changed once more

Hinata sat on the floor in tears, Hiashi stood over her. He grimaced.

"You are weak, if only you had never been born." Hiashi said as he walked away

Hinata dragged herself to her room. When she got to her room, and with tears pouring from her cheeks, she grabbed a knife and cut herself.

"Father doesn't love me." Hinata said the whole time

"No Hinata! Father loves you very much. Father loves you with his whole heart!" Hiashi shouted this time it was Inoichi's turn to place his hand on Hiashi's shoulder

"Hinata luckily found happiness in certain moments in her life, all of them without you. At a certain time in her life she stopped calling you father, and she instead called you Hiashi-sama. You took much from her, and till the day she died she was afraid of you. She was happiest when she was near Naruto. Naruto was happiest with her. It is the last scene that Naruto wants to stop the most, but Naruto also wants to stop this." Kyuubi said the scene changed again

The scene revealed Sasuke and Naruto fighting. The two of them were on their last legs.

"Why Sasuke? I thought of you like my brother." Naruto said powering a Rasengan

"You are weak. Konoha is weak, they brought me down. Orochimaru is where I can find true power." Sasuke said powering a chidori

The two charged at each other. Sasuke's chidori pierced Naruto's chest.

"No more. Please. We'll change this all!" Inoichi said as he performed handsigns. In his hands appeared the scene of Hinata's death. He tossed it to Kyuubi. Kyuubi caught it. "Put it in your pocket show it to him when you want.

"I will be good to Hinata. She'll be strong. I'll protect Naruto, he won't ever have to fight alone. Just please let us go back." Hiashi said

The two were forced out of Naruto's mind. As the two opened their eyes, Sarutobi smiled

"Well what did you learn?" Sarutobi said

"Too much." Hiashi said with tears in his eyes

Inoichi said nothing but he just silently weeped.

'I guess I'll ask for a report at a later time, whatever they learned must have been horrible.' Sarutobi said

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled.

"Kyuubi says, that you two will help me. Thank you so very much." Naruto said

"We want to stop all that happened as well." Hiashi said The white-haired man walked to Hiashi and gave him a sleeping Hinata.

"Naruto what happened." Sarutobi said

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted

"Hm?" Kakashi said

"It's good to see you alive, same for you old man." Naruto said with tears in his eyes

'I feel like my headaches are going to grow in the coming years.' Sarutobi thought.

"Alright you guys, let's give Naruto some space. Kakashi you stay with him tonight ok?" Sarutobi said

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said and sat in the spot Hokage sat in not long ago.

Naruto reached out and grabbed Kakashi's hand. He brought the hand to his face and cried into it.

"Kakashi when you died my last family member was gone. Please Kakashi don't ever leave me again." Naruto said and fell asleep

'I died?' Kakashi thought

'hm I better check with Inoichi or Hiashi, when they are finally able to speak of it. Oh well goodnight Naruto.' Kakashi thought and he stayed awake all night keeping an eye on Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3 without you my love

AN: This is the last sad chapter for awhile. The story really starts on the next chapter. There's a time skip from chapter 3-4. We go from a 4 yearold Naruto to a 6 (I think that's when they join the academy? Or is it 8) anyway it's when he joins the academy. Sasuke bashing to start in that area. Sakura bashing as well. Hinata still shy in this chapter but she won't be in the next one. This focuses mainly on Hiashi. (its the day his wife dies) The reason Naruto doesn't have most of his strengths, is because he hasn't yet signed the toad contract. Why all of his powers are there will be explained at a later time. So when he signs it which will be at the same time he does in canon he'll get his skill back. Short very short chapter. Sad too… Song for this chapter Kiss it Better by He is We. I'd have to say that that song is the song for the entire series, but it fits here specially the chorus.

Chapter 3 Without you my love.

Naruto sat and sipped at his water, while Hiashi drank his tea. Naruto didn't feel like drinking tea. Hiashi needed to be calmed, he was a nervous wreck since he found out what the day was.

"Relax Hiashi." Naruto said in a darker voice that Hiashi recognized well

"Kyuubi? How long have you been here" Hiashi said taking another sip of his tea

"Come now, that's a stupid question I've been here all along. I'm always around as long as Naruto is." Kyuubi said with a smirk

"You know what I mean. How long have you been sitting here watching me?"

"Since I first entered the house. I was the one who took control and came to you. I came to watch how you fix that." Kyuubi said

"I will not hurt Hinata ever. I will not!" Hiashi said tightening his grip on his tea

"You better not, or I'll let Naruto do what he wishes with you. Naruto has some hatred directed at you for all that you caused Hinata to do. I didn't dare show you it all. You wouldn't have been able to handle it. I showed you the nicest thing you ever did to her. If you dare hurt her Hiashi not only will Naruto kill you I'll be sure to send you to my personal torture chambers, where you'll be tortured for all eternity."

Hiashi gulped in fear.

"I've been thinking Kyuubi-sama. I don't know how I'll ever live without her. My life was rough till I met her. When I did it all got better. As cheesy as it sounds, my life truly began when I met her." Hiashi said

There was the sound of running feet, and a servant came in and announced the Hiashi's wife was in labor. Kyuubi and Hiashi ran to see her. They arrived just as his child was named.

"Hanabi."

"My love." Hiashi said looking at his panting wife

"Hiashi my love. I love you. All the days of my life I will ever live I wish to live them with you. Hiashi we have all the time in the world with our two beautiful daughters don't we?" She said

"Yes, my hime. We have an eternity." Hiashi said with a smile

Kyuubi had gone over next to Hinata. Hinata blushed fiercely.

Hiashi wept as his wife's eyes closed.

"It is true what you always said my love. You will always go ahead of me, you will always make my path easier. I only asked one thing of you, never go where I can't follow. Now though I can't follow you can I?" Hiashi said brushing her cheek

"Is mommy tired?" Hinata said

"Yes Hinata, let's let her rest." Kyuubi said grabbing her hand he began to lead her out of the room, all the servants followed them.

One of the elders came up behind Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama we must leave her." The man said

"I will not leave my wife." Hiashi said

The man grabbed Hiashi and tried to pull him away, but Hiashi turned on the man and pushed him out of the room.

"I'll leave her when I'm damn well ready!" Hiashi said and he climbed into bed with his dead wife.

He placed her head on his chest and he kissed the top of head.

"Goodnight, my hime. Goodnight, my love. Goodnight forever." He said and began to cry hard.


	4. Chapter 4 Sensei has a mask?

AN: So yeah I promised I'd go to the academy but, I'm a horrible person and I skipped it. Naruto has graduated without Mizuki trying to trick him. Seems like Mizuki was arrested by the Hyuuga. No one knows why as Hiashi declared it a clan secret. No one wanted to push Hiashi any farther specially over one weak chunin. So it went known that Mizuki was killed on a mission. This starts as the clans are gathered to talk about the new genin squad arrangements. Please Review. What did you think of chapter 3? I know it was sad, I cried a little writing it. I got swept up in the emotion in it. Also I have some thoughts as to who Sakumo is She is Sakura's whore of a mom right? Don't remember if in the series they ever mention her name. Also updates may be less frequent for both stories. I got caught by the amnesia. If you don't know what it is, it's a game that is determined to make you shit you're pants. Play it! Turn all lights off put the headphones on, be prepared to piss yourself. It gave me an idea for an arc. It'll be fun. Probably the only time I use a crossover. So yeah amnesia crossover bound to occur. I probably will have it encompass most of the game, it'll be a long arc. Probably to be their first "C-Rank." Definitely to turn into an SS-rank though.

Chapter 4 Our Sensei wears a mask?

The Hokage sat there reading the scores for everyone. Hiashi sat there with his eyes closed playing over and over the first time Hinata had seriously fought him in his mind, it was no more than one year ago.

_Flash back_

"_Father?" Hinata said as Hiashi charged Hinata_

_Hiashi punched Hinata, she collapsed._

"_Naruto said you learn by doing. Even in our mistakes we learn, Hinata. This is true. Hinata if you don't fight back you will die tonight my daughter." Hiashi said and charged again_

_Hiashi didn't know what happened but he soon found himself coughing and Hinata's hand on his throat. Her eyes were cold. As she tried to suffocate him, Hiashi kicked her away. Hinata coughed up blood. Behind her Hiashi saw his blond-haired friend._

"_Hiashi. Please tell me you took Kyuubi-san's warning?" Naruto said ominously_

"_Yes Naruto I did, I'm taking a page from you're book, and I'm teaching her by pushing her to a breaking point. It's from your memories that I came up with this. Don't worry I won't kill her." Hiashi said with a smile._

_He looked back to where Hinata was, and she had taken her stance. Hinata charged him Hiashi moved to block but she didn't strike instead she jumped to the right. She moved a ways away and charged again. She repeated this for awhile. Soon though Hiashi caught on, everytime she did this she took two steps closer. He realized it to late as Hinata got a good hit on him. He moved to grab her and toss her but was stopped when she started spinning. Hiashi tried to jump away, but was still caught in it._

"_Kaiten." She whispered and Hiashi went flying breaking through a door, and landing onto one Hyuuga genius._

"_Hinata-sama, if you're going to kill Hiashi please give me ample notice so I don't have to catch him." Neji said with a sigh._

_End Flashback_

"If I may Hokage-sama, I wish Naruto Uzumaki to be placed on my daughter's team. Also I ask that the Uchiha also be placed there." Hiashi said

"Hold up! The hyuuga are just trying to keep the Uchiha to themselves." Sakumo screamed

"Shut up. I care not for the Uchiha, I just think that Naruto should be able to test the Uchiha, and that Naruto will continue to assist my daughter." Hiashi said

"I refuse the Demon Brat and whore should not be on a team with the elite of this village."

Hiashi had jumped forward and was strangling Sakumo.

"You dare call my daughter a whore! Like you should be talking. I know all the times you've spread you're legs for someone. Shall I count? Let's see there was Hiei, Tomoya, Itachi, heck I even know about you trying to rape my Neji." Hiashi continued

Sakumo started to gag.

"That's a sound you've made many times before, you fucking whore." Hiashi said

No one stopped him, no one really cared, Sakumo wasn't meant to be in the meeting, she had overstepped her bounds many times. It wasn't like he was actually going to kill her, and even if he did, it'd be written off that she had insulted him, and his clan, and most of all had broken the hokage's law. She was going to be executed anyway. Her eyes rolled back and she stopped gagging. Hiashi returned to his seat.

"Hiashi-sama you are one scary fucker." Inoichi said

"Inoichi-sama if it had been your daughter who had been called a whore, would you have done anything different?" Hiashi said

"Yes." Hiashi raised an eyebrow

"I would fuck up her mind so bad that the only three sentences she'd be able to say where 'I'm a whore. I fucked a lamppost once. I lost my virginity at the age of 5 to my brother.' All of which are in fact true." Inoichi said with a smile

"Anbu. Please remove the body." Sarutobi said one masked shinobi jumped down and removed Sakumo from the room. Not many noticed who it was, but Inoichi, Hiashi, and Hokage recognized the silver-haired anbu.

"With that the rest of the teams are decided. The genin will gather tomorrow, and all will be good." Sarutobi said

As everyone stood and began to leave, there was a clear fear of Hiashi.

'You know Hiashi you are meaner then I am sometimes.' A voice said

'Who are you?'

'Who do you think? It's me Kyuubi.'

'how are you speaking to me through my mind.'

'I placed a seal on the back of your head a couple years back. This way when Naruto and Hinata are on a rough mission I can give you constant reports so that you are always informed.'

Naruto walked into the academy only to be met with two very loud fangirls. One let him get familiar with her fist while the other tried to make his ears bleed by screaming.

'Kami Naruto you loved that thing?'

'Meh, I was just bored.'

Naruto was wearing a black trenchcoat, underneath you could barely see his lavender belt. He had chosen to wear it when he got it from Hinata.

_Flashback_

"_Um. Uh. Na-Na-ruto?" Hinata said with a blush_

"_Yes Hinata?" Naruto said _

"_I got you this." Hinata then held out the gift._

_Naruto opened the gift and took out the small lavender belt, and smiled at her._

_End Flashback_

Hinata saw the slight flash of lavender as he walked and blushed fiercely. She had just walked in to see Naruto sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. She went over and sat next to him and grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes to see her there. They shared a silent look, both betraying the love and the lust they had for one another. They moved close to each other and had meant to kiss, but they were interrupted by Sakura.

"Sasuke loves me more Ino-pig!" Sakura screamed

"As if Bilboard-brow!" Ino shouted back.

What soon followed was a smile fight between the two fangirls. Naruto was getting annoyed.

"It's ridiculous to me, that some girls will throw themselves at any emo. Guess that's just how desperate they are, I mean I'm sure they realize no selfrespecting guy will want them. Heck I hate Sasuke and I'm proud he doesn't want those two." Naruto whispered not so quietly

Hinata giggled, while Sakura walked over to punch Naruto, and Ino was just embarrassed to be called out on it. When Sakura got close she moved to punch Naruto, but Hinata grabbed her hand.

"You will not punch Naruto-kun." Hinata said growline

"Whatever bitch." Sakura said and slapped Hinata

Naruto leaned forward and head-butted Sakura. There was a splash of blood as Naruto broke Sakura's nose.

"Be as rude as you want to me, hurt me, but do not ever touch Hinata." Naruto said standing over the now collapsed Sakura. He placed his foot onto her throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't apply pressure and choke you?" Naruto said

Ino had prepared to use her jutsu but as she released it Naruto used a substitution and was unaffected. Sasuke sat there looking intrigued that the dope had managed to avoid that.

"Naruto-kun Iruka is coming we should go to our seats." Hinata said

"You all will not mention what happened to her. Or you all will share the same fate, if not worse." Naruto said he moved to walk away, but placed one firm boot onto Sakura's stomach. She coughed in pain.

"That goes double for you, Sakura." Naruto said and went to take his place.

Iruka came in and started to give out the team assignments. He had taken note of the blood, and the state Sakura's nose was in but decided not to pay attention. If it had been one of his students, he was proud someone had put down the banshee.

"Team 7 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Every fangirl in the room decided to shout and whine.

"Shut it." Naruto said and every fangirl stopped, they didn't want to deal with his wrath.

"Team 8 Will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno."

The rest of the teams were called and had gone off with their senseis. Only Team 7 remained. Naruto got tired of waiting and decided to place a bucket of ice water above the door. The silver-haired ex-anbu walked in and dodged the water.

"Hm. Such a simple trap, you're slipping Naruto." The man said

"I didn't think you would be our teacher. If I had I would have made a better one." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

"Meet at the rooftop please." The man said and disappeared.

The three of them walked slowly up the stairs. Sasuke walked ahead of the two, as he had decided that he was better than them. Naruto and Hinata, held hands as they walked up. When they were at the top to see the silver haired man reading an orange book, he turned a page and was confused

"Naruto. What happened to the scene with Tarumi and Mei in the spa? Why is it now to the demonic priestess scene?"

"Well Kakashi. I took those pages as reference materials for a plan I had involving me, and one sexy genin." Naruto said with a laugh

Hinata blushed as she could only begin to assume what he had in store for her.

"Hiashi would not want anything to happen to his baby girl."

"Trust me Kakashi, Hiashi loves me, and besides it's not like he has any room, we are already technically married."

"True enough, but the council never approved it." Hinata said

"Oh you didn't hear, the council was arrested, for cases of necrophilia. Apparently they had used a forbidden jutsu to partially reanimate dead hyuuga, and turn them into sex slaves."

"Ok… Moving on. Since we mostly know each other I'll skip the introductions, and just say meet me at training ground 7 at 7:00 a.m. Do not eat breakfast, you might puke." Kakashi said and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5 A CRank

A/N: Ok as you know I like doing time skips. AS I do not want to go through the D-rank missions, I'll be starting with their first C-rank. So Yes Please Read and Review. The fact that Kyuubi can speak with Hiashi is important for this arc. Also I know things will be confusing please note that I do not intend to leave you hanging for too long. I will use the trick all writer's love FLASHBACKS! Kakashi knows that Naruto went back in time, he was there in the beginning after all. So one thing needs to be known, Kakashi speaks to Naruto like he is older. As technically Naruto is older than the other members of his team. I realized that this story does best when it's being sad, but with hope. As I said before it wont always be sad, but this chapter will be. Kakashi admits who he loves. This is also going to be just one long scene. I'll work on getting the next chapter up soon.

I Do not own Naruto or the characters.

EDIT! I removed the Amnesia arc. As it was not working well. That was why the update took so long, I couldn't get the right feel so I finally decided to just scrap it in entirety, and I pulled back Naruto and Hinata's confession.

Chapter 5: A C-Rank tomorrow? And Kakashi's past

Naruto yawned and stretched as he awoke. He smelt something in his apartment that wasn't meant to be there. It smelled like a man. He knew that the only times a man entered his apartment it normally was to hurt him. Naruto didn't want to be hurt again. He drew a kunai and cracked open his door to look into the rest of his apartment. He relaxed as he noticed that Kakashi was sitting at his table. He sat there reading his orange book. Kakashi sensing Naruto was looking at him closed his book and motioned for Naruto to come in. Naruto walked in to his living room and sat at the table.

"So Naruto, tomorrow is the day of our first C-Rank Mission. I wish you good luck. At least this is semi-considered a high C-rank. Here's the scroll for the mission. Hokage-sama understands why you weren't there yesterday. We leave at noon.." Kakashi said handing the scroll to Naruto

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei. It's hard to see her sometimes. I feel like something happened between us, before I went back in time. I asked Kyuubi-sama about, and he said that I wasn't ready to see it. I'm afraid, sometimes when I look at Hinata I see her dead. I don't know if I could bare it much longer." Naruto said

"Naruto. You know, I had to deal with my best friend's death. Not only did he die, so did the woman I loved first. It was my fault Naruto, if I was stronger, if I had gotten there faster, those were the thoughts that went through my head. Naruto you can't go through life thinking about the past. You've been given another chance, you better make it damn well worth it. If you don't, Naruto, you'll find my chidori going through your heart." Kakashi said with a small smile

Naruto gulped.

"I'll change it all, we'll be happy." Naruto said

"Naruto. I talked with Inoichi. Did Kurenai love Asuma that much?" Kakashi said with a slight tremor

"Geez. She loved him a lot, but not as much as she loved someone else. Asuma was a way for Kurenai to forget him. This is of course all that Hinata explained to me when we were friends back then." Naruto said as he opened the scroll it read:

High-C-Rank

Location: Wave

Mission meet team 8 and help as much as they need.

Special assignment: Kakashi. You are to kill Gato.

Secondary mission: Naruto, you are if you wish to bring Haku with you. I know from the report I got that you had trusted Haku, and was saddened by his death. If you can also save Zabuza. Attached to this are clearances for their addition if they so choose.

Naruto closed up the scroll and laughed quietly.

"Whats funny?" Kakashi asked

"Last time I got this mission it was with you. We were the ones to escort Tazuna, which is what team 8 is doing. You refused to get help, convinced you could handle it. It turns out we only barely were able to make it." Naruto said

"That is rather stupid. Naruto do you have any idea who this man was that Kurenai loved before Asuma?"

"I know he was a ninja. Kakashi quit asking I can't tell you. Besides why do you care?"

"Naruto. I would never tell you this if you weren't vastly more mature then most. I once was in love with a girl named Rin. We, alongside my best friend Obito, were on a mission one day. We got surrounded, and we fought long and hard, but the enemies never stopped coming. We had only barely been able to send one of my summons towards the camp to get reinforcements. Rin finally dropped to one knee panting from the exertion. As she caught her breath a man came behind her and before she could protect herself stabbed her through the stomach. Both Obito and myself heard her scream. I ran and killed the man who killed her, as I did so Obito was surrounded and he was killed. As Obito's head rolled to the floor the reinforcements arrived. Rin died in my arms on that battlefield. I shut myself off from anyone and everyone. That is until:

Flashback

Kakashi was walking back from his last solo mission, the rain was pouring down hard hiding his tears. He had gone to kill a corrupt business man, who was selling women into slavery. It was a quick mission, but there was a girl who had died just before Kakashi got there that looked a lot like Rin. After killing the business man, Kakashi collected the girl's body and he buried her. Kakashi walked past a red haired chunin, who was paying attention to the mystery in her eyes that was Kakashi. She was the only one who noticed that Kakashi was crying. The girl stood and walked next to Kakashi. She placed a genjutsu around them making it look like he was giving her advice.

"Kakashi do not disrupt the genjutsu please." The girl said

"Who are you?"

"Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Oh. The rising genjutsu master, and the ice queen of Konoha. To what do I owe this meeting?" Kakashi said giving her a one eyed smile.

"Kakashi do not hide it. I know you were crying. Tell me why."

Kakashi's eye narrowed

"You are being extremely presumptious. Even if I was crying why would I tell you?"

"You'll tell me because I can help. I know why you are withdrawn, I know about your love for Rin. I know much about you Kakashi. I know you saw Obito as your brother. This is why I can help you. I lost my brother many years ago."

"You assume you can be of help? How funny. You know nothing of what I'm going through."

"You feel weak. You feel you should have been able to help. You think you have to do this alone, but you don't. Kakashi let me help you. I promise you if you let me I'll get you to stop mopping around as much. You'll do much like I do, and stand infront of memorial stone for hours, though."

"Fine."

End Flashback.

"She helped me. Like she said I spend hours staring at three names on the memorial stone but I don't feel as lost anymore. I don't know when it happened, but I feel in love with her." Kakashi said with a sigh

"If I may Kakashi, you have the chance for love right now. Kakashi from what I saw of that fight as I was rushing into help you, I could see your love for her. Don't let it happen where you still love her and have to watch her die." Naruto said

"I'll think about it." Kakashi said

"Trust me Kakashi, it'll hurt you more to watch her love someone else."

"Naruto. You said that you and Hinata were practically married, have you told her your feelings?"

"No, but she knows I love her."

"How do you know she does?"

"I've alluded to it."

"Naruto you should be straight forward about it."

"Kakashi. Everytime I try and say it I see Hinata die. I feel like its telling me that if I tell her, she'll die. Besides I can't tell her now you know how the villagers treat me. I don't want her to get attacked by the villagers for loving me."

"Naruto. It doesn't matter what you want. What is best for Hinata is more important."

"Right. So it's best for her to love someone else. Kakashi the fate of a jinchurriki is to be alone."

"That is bullshit, Naruto do you know who the second container of the kyuubi was?"

"The kyuubi only had 1 container, myself the other 'containers' had his son. His son was weaker, and died when Kushina died."

"She was loved by Minato."

"She wasn't a true Jinchurriki."

"She was treated much like you."

"She came from Uzugakure, they loved her there, plus when she came here no one knew."

"She had similar experiences."

"She had it easy."

"She did not. She was verbally abused for loving Minato."

"Oh poor her. She was verbally abused for loving the strongest ninja in the village. She could protect herself, I could not. No one would dare strike her in this village, the villagers see it as their mission to hurt me."

"You know for all your intelligence you act like a child."

"You always used to say you are a child until you sleep someone."

"Ugh. Naruto stop this self-destruction you are doing. You can be loved. Hinata loves you."

"I know she does, but I cannot ask her to throw away all that she could be for me."

"It's not your choice." Kakashi said and left


	6. Chapter 6 What it means to be a Ninja

A/N: Hello sorry about the long update wait. Please go back and read chapter 5 if you have not seen the new edit to it. If you don't this chapter will not make sense. As I said it will get in to some humor eventually, some action, some romance, and some general good stuff. Please Review

Chapter 6 What it means to be a Ninja

Both Naruto and Kakashi left Naruto's apartment and made their way through the crowds. Villagers stared at Naruto in anger. Naruto just sighed. To the villagers the relationship between Kakashi and Naruto was odd, it was known that Kakashi was Naruto's sensei and yet Kakashi seemed to bend to Naruto's will. The villagers passed it off to the Kyuubi controlling Kakashi.

"You realize the villagers are going to think the Kyuubi is controlling you right?" Naruto whispered from his place on Kakashi's back.

"Yeah, but you and I know that you are a bastard and guilt tripped me into this." Kakashi mumbled

"Hey, all I said was you weren't there for me all my life, and yet I saved your life many times. You didn't have to carry me."

"You complained about your feet hurting you!" Kakashi yelled

"Hey I'm old now!" Naruto replied

"You're 14. That is not old!"

"I have the mentality of an 18 year old."

"Still young." Kakashi replied as they neared the gate. When they were near, Sasuke leaned forward from his tree and walked forward to the pair. Hinata stood from the floor.

"Alright team we have three genin in a critical situation. We will move to their location quickly. I will not hear a single complaint to slow down from any of you. We have comrades who's lives are on the line. Move out!" Kakashi yelled and the team took off running towards wave.

Two hours later- Tazuna's house-

Team 8 had just come back from training and where just about to sit down for lunch when a knock came to their door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter said.

"It should be our reinforcements." Kurenai said

Tsunami opened the door, and to the shock of Team 8, Team 7 stood there.

"Kakashi!" Kurenai yelled

"Hello Kurenai." Kakashi said entering the house with a bow to Tsunami.

"They sent you guys? Oh man talk about lame." Kiba said

"Shut up Kiba!" Sakura yelled as she ran to her crush.

Kiba and Shino just sighed seeing the way Sakura acted. Kurenai, too, sighed realizing that all the progress Sakura had made, had just gone out the window. Naruto and Hinata just laughed seeing the way Sakura acted.

"I'm so sorry for you two." Naruto said sitting next to Kiba. Hinata sat on a chair next to the fireplace, which was not lit.

"She's not so bad." Shino said

"Yeah she's not to bad as long as you don't mention Sasuke around her." Kiba said

"Kurenai. I believe its time you told us the full story of what we are dealing with." Kakashi said already knowing the answer.

So Kurenai began her story. She told of Kiba and Shino's quick thinking upon noticing the genjutsu. She told of Sakura taking a punch from Zabuza so that Kiba could free her. A light blush dusted Kurenai's face when Kakashi jumped forward and asked if she was ok when she told about Zabuza punching her several times in the gut. She told of her hypothesis that Zabuza was still alive. No one, but Kakashi saw Naruto smile when she told of the hunter-nin. Naruto suddenly stood realizing that they had 2 days till Zabuza would be back. That meant that Haku would be entering the clearing the next morning. He knew he had to speak to Haku before the fight.

"What is it Naruto?" Kurenai asked

"I have these papers." Naruto said pulling out Zabuza's and Haku's clearance papers.

"Are those-" Kurenai began

"Yes. The Hokage wishes to recruit both Zabuza and his fake hunter-nin."

"What? That man nearly killed us and now we're supposed to allow him in Konoha?" Kiba yelled

"Kiba. This is the life of a ninja. An enemy one day may be an ally the next. I myself have nearly killed a man only to later on be fighting side by side with him. If there was anyone I'd want on my side it would be one of the seven swordsmen."

"But he tried to the kill his kage!" Kiba yelled.

"You should not make assumptions about him, because of that. You don't know the story. He rebelled against the bloodline murder. He attacked to save his people." Kakashi said

"Still!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba drop it. Kakashi is right." Shino said

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Inari had yelled at the two teams, and once again Naruto blew his top.

"Shut up. You know nothing of pain." Inari yelled

"I know nothing of pain! Pain is what I've lived everyday of my life. The pain of visions of things that may come. The pain of beatings to numerous to count. So much pain. You know nothing." Naruto said and walked out the door.

"Psh, Naruto. Trying to sound cool." Sakura said

Kakashi stood up and looked straight at Sakura.

"Sakura. You have no idea what he's gone through. Naruto allowed me into his mind one time. There I saw his past. I saw him burning alive. I saw people cutting open his stomach. I saw death. My death in a vision of his. I saw what he is assaulted by everyday and I nearly went mad. He has every right to be insane, and yet he is not. While you dote on Sasuke, who is screwed up in his own right, it is Naruto who needs help. He knows little of what it means to be loved. While Sasuke had a mother's and a father's love for however brief. Naruto never did."

"The fool doesn't deserve parents." Sakura said

"Sakura!" Kurenai yelled

"Kurenai please remove your student, before she becomes an unfortunate victim of friendly fire."

Kurenai grabbed Sakura and dragged her away. Sakura kicked to be free and be near Sasuke, but Kurenai did not let up. After a while a scream erupted from upstairs and Kurenai came down the stairs.

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked

"Nothing."

"Um Kakashi? What do you mean Naruto never did?" Kiba asked

"You don't know? Naruto's parents are dead. He's been alone since he was born. He wasn't ever adopted, and was never allowed in the orphanage. He lived on the street till the Hokage gave him a small apartment. He's been alone for years." Hinata answered

"Oh." Kiba said looking down at his food.

The next Day

Naruto had fallen asleep waiting in the clearing. He awoke to the sound of humming. He turned his head to see a girl wearing a pink kimono and long black hair.

"Hello." She said

"Hello. The names Naruto. Whats yours?"

"Haku." Naruto smiled

"And how is Zabuza?" Naruto asked

Haku visibly tensed

"Now, now. I'm here to offer you two asylum. Konoha has decided they would like you in Konoha. Join us."

"I-I'll have to discuss it with Zabuza."

"Well you better answer me tomorrow. I hope it's affirmative. That way you can protect him more without having to worry about hunter-nins." Naruto said and walked away. Naruto continued on his way to Tazuna's house. When he entered Kakashi turned to him.

"How'd it go?"

"I let them know. Now it's a matter of their decision."

Kurenai watched the interaction, with a sigh she realized that she would never be able to understand the two.

"You two are close." Kurenai mumbled

"As I said before Kurenai, he shared his secrets with me, and that allowed me to be so close to him. I wish to help his goal."

"Whats his goal?"

"I'll show you if you gain my trust." Naruto said

"hmph." Kurenai replied with a pout

"Now now Kurenai. This is a big secret. It's perhaps the biggest secret he has. Bigger then that." Kakashi said seriously, causing Kurenai's eye to widen.

"Only a few know." Naruto said

"Who?"

"The Hokage, Inoichi, Hiashi, and Kakashi." Naruto said.

The next day on the bridge (Shino stayed back)

The two teams arrived at the bridge to see two figures calmly sitting on one of the sides. One had sword that was nearly as big as him.

"Hello you two. Have you though about our offer?" Kakashi called.

"Yes." Zabuza said

"What do you think?" Naruto said

"I'm tired of running. If you can say I wont have to run away ever again, then I shall accept."

"You will not have to run. Unless a mission demands you too." Kakashi said with an eyesmile.

"Then you have a deal."

There was the sound of clicking on the bridge. Everyone turned to see a short man wearing a suit and sunglasses. He was holding a cane.

"See that is the problem with missing nin. They always go for the better deal." The man said

"Gato." Zabuza said

Several thugs began to appear behind him.

"Though it works out for me. Now I wont have to pay you, not that I was ever going to. Kill him." Gato yelled

The thugs charged. Zabuza grinned and pulled his blade from his back. Kakashi jumped forward pulling kunai out. The pair tore through the thugs. One managed to get by, by pure luck. He ran straight for Hinata who was poking at her fingers. He thought shed be an easy target. As he neared she flashed a grin and moved slightly. Several cuts appeared on the thugs body. The thug collapsed alive but barely. Naruto threw a kunai landing in the thugs head killing him. Looks of shock rang through all of the genin minus Naruto. It was one thing for Kakashi and Zabuza to kill, but for Naruto someone of their own age killing it shook them to the core.

"Y-Y-You killed him." Kiba said

"That is the life of a ninja. Kill or be killed. Hesitate and you die. Leave an enemy alive and you die." Zabuza said coming up.

Kakashi and him brought forward several unconscious thugs.

"The first kill is the hardest, but its best to get it out of the way." Kakashi said throwing kunai at the feet of the genin.

"You don't expect them to kill do you?" Kurenai asked

"Yes I do. They are ninjas know its time they learned what that meant." Kakashi said

"Kill these thugs, one each." Kakashi continued. The genin shook, understanding what this meant. The first to move was Hinata. She picked the kunai up and slit the thugs throat. The blood poured onto her. She looked down at her hands seeing the blood. Shudders wracked her body. Naruto went to her and engulfed her in a hug. Shino who had only recently returned from Tazuna's place stepped forward and killed his thug. Sasuke was next. Then Kiba. Sakura stood there shaking.

"Sakura." Kurenai whispered

"Sakura. Kill him." Kakashi said forcefully.

"Why? He's unconscious he cant do anything." Sakura yelled

"But if you leave him, he might go on to hurt others. It is best the life of this thug ends here." Kakashi said.

Sakura shakingly grabbed her kunai. With a shudder she stabbed her victim, but missed any vital areas. The pain caused the man to awaken and to scream. He shook causing Sakura's kunai to move in his body, slicing his gut open and spilling his innards onto her feet. Sakura screamed seeing the blood on her.

After awhile of letting their genin soak in what just happened the teams returned home with Haku and Zabuza beside them.


	7. Chapter 7 KakKure arc: beginnings

A/N: Here we go. Here's the next chapter. It takes place the day after the team returns from wave. This arc focuses mainly on Kakashi, and Kurenai. Please review.

Kakashi's age present time: 24

Kurenai's age: 22

Kakashi in his dream: 18

Chapter 7 Allowing Kurenai in

Kakashi was running his enemies were chasing after him and his team. He was nervous, for the first time in his life. Next to him Obito jumped in a hurry, slightly behind was Rin the woman he loved. He smiled feeling at peace with these two next to him, that was until ninjas appeared coming out of the trees around them.

"Summoning jutsu." Kakashi called. And a sleek dog wearing sunglasses appeared.

"Whacha need?"

"Send a message to the camp. Team Kakashi calling for assistance, surrounded by enemies, urgent need for help." Kakashi said and the dog took off. Just as it cleared the bushes ninjas appeared around them.

"You have nowhere to run Konoha slime!" the Iwa ninja screamed as they charged.

Both Kakashi and Obito jumped forward and began to fight back as best they could. Kakashi jumped over a kunai just as Obito rolled in at the ninja who threw the kunai. Obito disemboweled the man in front of him then turned around throwing a kunai at a ninja jumping towards Rin, who was locked in position against two men. The kunai hit his target in between the eyes. Kakashi used Obito's back as a springboard jumping into his targets ripping through them. Obito turned and placed a kunai in a ninja's throat. Kakashi jumped back into their small clearing. Rin screamed, and Kakashi looked to see her bleeding to death. The ninja infront of her lunged to deliver death upon her. Kakashi jumped but couldn't deflect the blade enough and it cut deeply into Kakashi's left eye. Kakashi's kunai came out and slit the mans throat. Kakashi turned back to see Obito's head hit the floor. Just as the ninjas turned to Kakashi to kill him a golden flash came forward followed swiftly by a short call of

"Rasengan."

Minato Namikaze had joined the battle, and around him came his personal anbu.

"Kill them." Minato said angrily. The anbu barreled into the Iwa ninja.

"K-Kakashi." Rin said

"Don't speak Rin. We need to get you to Tsunade." Kakashi said

"N-no. Let me go. It's my time."

"How can you say that! You need to live. Please!" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi. E-even if I-I live, I-I'll die somewhere else at a different time." Rin said

"N-no You can't die! I need you to live. Please Rin. I love you, please live." Kakashi said but Rin was already dead. Rin died staring straight into Kakashi's one good eye.

"Kakashi. We need to get you fixed up. Obito had given me his will, that if you were alive when he died, you were to get one of his eyes." Minato said lifting the dead body of Obito.

"Yes." Kakashi said solemnly, as he lifted Rin's dead body.

Kakashi suddenly awoke sweating in his bed.

"Same dream." He said rubbing his face. He looked out the window of his small apartment seeing that the sun was just rising. Kakashi sat up and put on his clothes. After eating a short breakfast Kakashi left his apartment and made his way to the memorial stone. Kakashi landed next to the stone and walked infront of it, staring once more at two names on it. His fingers touched the name of Obito Uchiha. He ran his finger over the name as he has done every time he has come. He did the same for Rin. Then he stood there and stared.

'I am sorry Obito. If I hadn't stop to lay Rin down I would have been there to stop the ninja from killing you. Rin if I hadn't jumped into the ninjas I could have stopped them.' Kakashi thought

Then one thought ran through Kakashi's mind.

'I need to get stronger.' Kakashi thought and made the signs for a kage bunshin. He brought forth five kage bunshin and ordered them to attack him. The first kage bunshin came in kicked at his feet, Kakashi stopped the kick and bent backward dodging the punch from another Kagebunshin. Kakashi didn't have time to land blows on the two infront of him as he heard a kage bunshin call out.

"Fire jutsu: Grand Fireball!" Kakashi jumped away as did the two clones near him. It went on like this for several hours. So absorbed in his training that Kakashi failed to notice two red eyes looking out at him. He brought his kage bunshin down to one. Kakashi was panting.

"Not good enough." Kakashi panted out and he dispelled his clone. Kakashi bent to one knee as he heard clapping

"Splendid performance!" Kurenai said coming next to him

"Wasn't strong enough. I need to get stronger." Kakashi said

"I think you're strong enough now."

"No, I'm not. Something is coming and I need to be strong enough to stop it." Kakashi said

"What is going on with you Kakashi? You keep talking of the future. I never knew you were so preoccupied with the future." Kurenai said

"If you've seen what I've seen you would be worried." Kakashi said.

"I do wish to see it."

"It is not up to me it is up to Naruto. I can ask if he will allow you to see it."

"Will I be wishing I hadn't seen it?"

"I did for a bit, but then I was glad I did. Now I know I can stop it, and that is what I want to do."

"Is it bad?"

"Yes. Very bad."

"I wish to see it."

"I'll talk to Naruto about it.

-Several hours later-

"You sure Naruto?" Inoichi said

"Yes." Naruto replied

"Fine. Kurenai come here, I'll give you the memories." Inoichi said placing his hand on Naruto's head. Kurenai came and sat next to Naruto. Inoichi placed his hand on her head and then called out his jutsu.

"Yamanaka style: Transfer."

Kurenai grunted as her eyes rolled back. After several minutes of silence, and she began to cry. Kakashi wrapped his arms around hers, as she cried on his chest.

"Shhh. It's going to be alright." Kakashi said

The two ninjas sat in this position, in Naruto's apartment until the sun went down.


End file.
